


It's A Date! Wait...

by yun_foxi



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, Dating, First Dates, Getting Together, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, TWST Rarepair Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yun_foxi/pseuds/yun_foxi
Summary: "So, Vil, wanna go out on a date with me?"The blonde turned to look at him with a blank sort of stare, and it took all of Cater's willpower to not break his smile. Of course he'd say "no" or "again" or "you're out of your mind." That's what Cater gets for being a fool."Sure."The redhead blinked before balking very loudly. "WAIT, Y-Y-YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO SAYYES--!!!"
Relationships: Cater Diamond & Riddle Rosehearts, Cater Diamond/Vil Schoenheit, Trey Clover & Cater Diamond
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: TWST Rarepair Week





	It's A Date! Wait...

**Author's Note:**

> so i realized way too late while looking for new epel fics that it's twst rarepair week, ive been known about this for a while but i just. forgot about it like an idiot LMAO
> 
> sorry this one isn't longer, it's almost 11 and I wanna get this out before the day ends at the very least. This has been a concept I've had for a while and I'm happy I could finally put it into words. Please enjoy.

Dressed in a thick red jacket and washed-out jeans, with black earmuffs holding his loose hair back and a plaid scarf haphazardly looped around his face and neck, Cater Diamond stood waiting outside of a grand, brick building. His head faced down, nose stuck in his phone screen while his other hand stayed firmly in his pocket, playing with a hand warmer that was slowly starting to cool down. His nose was going numb. His fingers were way ahead of his nose in that regard. Still, he refused to put his phone away, at least for a couple more moments. Vil was on his way.

_Honestly, after all of Cater's truly earnest attempts to ask Vil out, he had kind of tried to shove all of those aside as a bad joke that had run its course. Besides being a model, after all, he was Vil Schoenheit. What could someone like Cater hope to offer that could satisfy THE Vil Schoenheit?_

A shiver went through the ginger-haired teen and he finally allowed himself to move from his spot, circling around the stairs in an effort to warm up. He pulled his scarf up a bit more to cover his mouth, and he deposited his hand in his pocket so it could finally find solace from the bitter cold. "It would be super unfair of me to get a hot drink before Vil does," he chirped to practically nobody, a small smile spreading across his stiffening face. "Let's just hope he comes soon~!"

_Trey and Riddle were very cognizant of their good friend's crush on Vil. Really, quite a few boys in NRC did, and it was understandable why. He was, indeed, the most beautiful person in the school. Perfect glowing skin, silky hair, and an elegant body. Cater was entirely convinced that he didn't have a chance, but Riddle and Trey were convinced otherwise. Cater didn't understand why, but he really did appreciate his friends' enthusiasm._

Another minute passed, and with it came some more cold. Chittering, Cater took out his phone and checked his messages with Vil, only to sigh exasperatedly as he saw the other third-year hadn't sent him any texts. He wouldn't be surprised if Vil had forgone going on this date with him, since Cater wasn't the most fun person anyways, but Vil wasn't that kind of person. Hopefully he was just being held up.

_It was, surprisingly, Riddle who had suggested at an Unbirthday Party that Cater should continue to try for Vil's affections. The redhead at least had the decency to whisper this suggestion to him, and like any normal person would Cater nearly spat out his drink. "Riddle, wha--?!"_

_"Cater, listen to me for a second, please," the dorm leader flushed angrily, face going as red as his hair before breathing in and calmed down. "You know Trey and I have made no secret about liking the idea of you and Vil together. That isn't just for laughs, you know. Vil is... we believe he's the kind of person you need."_

_"Ehh...?" Cater cocked his head to one side, heart beating a little faster than normal. Of course, he'd love to try and pursue Vil. He's already failed so much, though. He didn't have a chance. "Riddle, you're silly~ There's no way Vil would go for someone like me!"_

_"Actually," Trey spoke up, chuckling nervously before sipping some of his tea. "Both of us are pretty confident that you should. Vil's not so coldhearted, and after that disaster of a Halloween party he was thoroughly impressed by you and your Magicam detective skills."_

_"Trey, that's not enough, y'know?" Cater whined, leaning back and crossing his legs. "I appreciate your support a lot, but it's not going to happen."_

_"We're just asking you to give it another chance. Even just one more could be good for you," Riddle piped up, and Trey nodded fervently._

_The ginger looked between the two before sighing and slumping forward in defeat. "You're right. One more try really can't hurt.... I really don't know if my heart can handle it, though."_

_"We'll pick you up if it can't," Trey promised almost immediately, placing a comforting hand on Cater's shoulder. Riddle, though sitting there awkwardly, nodded and smiled softly. "Of course we will."_

Cater was on his 17th round of walking up and down the stairs when Vil finally arrived, jogging lightly and calling out "Cater!" The blonde stopped in his tracks at the same time that Cater did, and he took a moment to look over the shorter's red face and ears and his shiver-ridden body. "Good god, how long have you been waiting out here for? Come here and let me warm you up."

"I'm fine, Vil~!" Cater laughed, skipping down to go to Vil's side. "Now that you're here, we can finally go inside and check out all the art! Of course, none of the pieces can compare to you~" He winked at Vil, to which the model rolled his eyes and smiled a small smile.

_The very next day, Cater spotted Vil in the lecture hall and breathed in to steel his nerves. His inhale stuttered a bit, and he couldn't tell if it was just him or his palms were getting sweaty and clammy, but nevertheless he marched forward with a smile and a wave at the ready. "Yo, Vil!"_

_"Mm? Ah, Cater," Vil blinked, looking his way and nodding at the other in acknowledgement. "How have you been?"_

_Just the simple greeting lit up the slightest flame of hope in Cater's chest, and the smile he beamed towards Vil was unmistakably genuine. "Aww, you care about me! It's an honor~ I've been doing well, how about you?"_

_"I'm doing fine as well," Vil nodded, sliding into a seat and putting his notebook down. Cater slid into the seat next to him, pulse picking up ever so slightly in anticipation for what he was about to do. Ah, geez, where was all of that fake finesse when he needed it most? "... is there any reason you're looking at me like that, Cater?"_

_"Oh, nothing," he lied very easily, smiling charmingly. Vil huffed and turned away. Was this a chance? Sure! "So, Vil, wanna go out on a date with me?"_

_The blonde turned to look at him with a blank sort of stare, and it took all of Cater's willpower to not break his smile. Of course he'd say "no" or "again" or "you're out of your mind." That's what Cater gets for being a fool._

_"Sure."_

_... Cater's face went blank. Vil stared at him questioningly, lips turned down into an ever-so-slight frown. "Cater, are you deaf? I said yes, I'd go on a date with you."_

_The redhead blinked before balking very loudly. "WAIT, Y-Y-YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO SAY **YES** \--!!!"_

"Of course they won't," Vil scoffed, crossing his arms as they walked up the stairs. "But even these works have their own beauty. I hope the both of us can find something we enjoy, or else this trip wouldn't have amounted to much."

"Yeah, that would really suck," Cater hummed, hands still in his pockets. He felt something nudge his arm, and looking down he nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw that it was Vil's elbow. The model held out a hand. Cater hesitantly drew his hand out of his pocket and took the hand in his. He had to quickly turn his head away to hide his stupid smile and blush. "I don't think it will be! After all, a date with Vil Schoenheit is satisfying for anyone no matter who they are!"

Vil smiled beautifully, as he always did. He pushed the door to the museum open, Cater leading him inside. "I hope I may be able to say the same about you, Cater Diamond." Really, though, Vil probably would have been happy even if they were brought somewhere else instead. After all, Cater was a diamond in the rough, and a brilliant one at that.

Said student chuckled and dared to move closer to Vil, head resting against his shoulder as they checked into the front desk. "You flatter me, Vil~ I'll have to try harder, then!"

"Careful you don't become one of my more rabid fans, Cater."

The redhead giggled as they entered their first exhibit. This was certainly going to be an enjoyable day.

**Author's Note:**

> i lied i had to get it out the next day. pretend im in hawaii and it's still the 8th.
> 
> twt: yun_seaweed  
> youtube: Hayeon Kim


End file.
